


Witch Battle Helios

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [151]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The poly and Maddie show up to a witch battle but after feeling like an outsider she leaves letting the others deal with the witch.
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Witch Battle Helios

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | Points  
> Prince (Sierra, witch): 722 | 710 points  
> Zeria (Madie): 309 | 300 points  
> Luna (Belladona)  
> Beetle (Luis): 344 | 320 points  
> Bunny (Percy): 405 | 400 points  
> Creme (Nall): 1139 | 1120 points
> 
> EXP: 2 (0 for Maddie)  
> Item: Used grief seed  
> Pur: +50

Order: Sierra, Madeline , Belladona, Luis, Percy, Comhnall , Helios (witch)  


Sierra leaned agained Luis's arm as they walked. She watched the glow of the soul gem as they followed the magic trail, not bothering to pull out her own. It would be a waste for all of them to have it out. One was enough. Still it had been a while since they all fought together. This almost felt nice.

  
  


maddie had been following her soul gem, she learned recently how to use it.. or at least how to use it like a metal detector. it began to flash quicker and she looked around seeing two other magi.. so it was Sierra and Luis huh.. she chose to continue to follow her gem instead. since her motivation and movement seemed to change a bit since before. fight the witches and avoid giving out to much info.. she can do that. just dont talk a bunch and be a decent fighter.

  
  


Belladona had her arm wrapped around Percy's torso. Witch hunting wasn't a date but she had been on edge for a few days now so getting this energy out would be helpful. Cause sadly the other way to get rid of this energy wasn't working as well.

  
  


Luis bumped back against Sierra, and squeezed Percy's hand. He glanced up and spotted Maddie.

"Oh! Maddie! Hey!" So it wasn't a witch-date. Aw well.

  
  


Percy stiffened. He hadn't felt at rest since... before Rose Corp came to town, and tonight was no difference. Still, he feigned calmness and offered a smile. "Uh... hey."

  
  


Sierra frowned seeing the other magi, hoping to spend her night just getting to watch her datemates kick some ass as she got out some aggression. Having another person present wasn't really appealing to her, especially some random newbie.

  
  


Maddie glanced at the others noticing more and more of the seaford magi.. this would be dangerous huh? she took in a small breath " Oh seems you guys know about the witch and stuff. you all are all probably totally strong enough to take it on. " She stated thinking about it " No need for a noodle noob like me to get in the way haha" she said awkwardly she was not about to tango with death today.

  
  


Belladona glared at Maddie. Red head with green soul gem. Leaning close to Percy's ear she whispered. "That one upset Aeron." Before pulling away and taking her own soul gem out.

  
  


Luis heard that. Huh. Was he supposed to care? Hm.

  
  


Percy glanced between them. "You heading home, maddie?" He confirmed. "Be... safe. You can talk to me if you ever need anything." He offered slowly.

  
  


Sierra rose an eyebrow at her. She wasn't going to complain about this turn of events, but that line of logic was downright moronic and she decided to voice those thoughts. "That's a cowardice way to look at things. I don't know why you would waste the energy to track down a witch only to turn with your tail between your legs. Its pathetic." Sierra scoffed. "Well goodbye, have a good rest of your night."

  
  


Maddie blinked at the others, red girl the one who killed vondila whispered something to Percy. and Luis seemed to not care. alright that was fine "Yeah im gonna head home." She stated .. maybe after she ran around a bit to feel more calm "...sure thanks I uh appreciate it." she said to percy attempting to not make the situation not worse.

Then Sierra piped in. Maddie took in a very small breath and smiled "Its for practice. I didn't even learn how to do it until a few days ago. Plus it is obvious I am not wanted here with the said glares and whispers. so I would rather not ruin everyones night and my own" She stated "Thank you , I hope you all have a nice night aswell" The girl stated somewhat turning away but keeping her own guard up.

  
  


Belladona rolled her eyes but transformed. "Okay then. I don't trust her." She muttered and pulled out her scalpel. "She did a number to Aeron's mental state." She grumbled. "Think the four of us can do this?" Leaned on her scalpel looking at her partners.

  
  


Luis hummed.

"Whatever, not sure I care." He transformed as well.

"Let the kid leave if she wants, Si."

  
  


Percy felt his shoulders slump slightly. "Oh. Another thing I did wrong." He said, then remembered that he wasn't alone. He slapped his cheeks to get the blood flowing properly. "Sorry, I get cynical on Wednesdays." He offered that one as a joke.

  
  


Sierra was about say more, but when Percy's shoulders fell, she pursed her lips and shut up. Her words could wait. It wasn't worth chewing baby blue out to her face right now if it upset Percy more. "Lets just go find the witch."

  
  


Belladona looked at Percy. "Percy you did nothing wrong. I... she really hurt Aeron. Probably sensed I'll be a bitch about that." She sighed. "It's really not your fault how others act the only person you control is you." She cupped his face.

  
  


Luis rolled his eyes, but squeezed Percy's hand again.

"It's not you, Romelitititititititito. Not everything is your fault. Not even most things are your fault. Most things, statistically, are Not Your Fault."

  
  


Percy leaned into their touches. "Well, statistically, there's a lot more that can go wrong." Percy sighed and leaned forwards. "And even if it isn't actively my fault, there's still more I could be doing. You know?"

  
  


The labyrinth is a nondescript cell with a single figure in the middle. Large golden wings are folded in against the being as it reaches an arm upward. A chain around its neck restristics it close to the floor.

  
  


Health: Sierra 60HP, Belladona 80HP, Luis 60HP, Percy 75HP, Helios 80HP

  
  


Sierra walked into the labyrinth expecting the usual rush of familiars only to see just a single figure on the ground. Weird.

She summons her weapon and fires a shot to stun it anyways.

(Unnat 20, 4dmg + 2 round stun)

  
  


Belladona walked into the labyrinth and pulled out a diamond point full of poison. "Maybe a fight will help. And you can share the load with others you know. Your not alone." She punctuated her sentence by throwing the needle into the witch poisoning it.

(17 to hit, 3 dmg, poisoned for 4 rounds at 1 dmg)

  
  


Luis hisses under his breath, summoning his staff, and tries to hit the witch witch some magic. And just gets sparks for his trouble. "¡Ay Maldición!" (d2 +6 to hit)

Percy pulled out his mace and pitched his arm backwards before throwing the ball at the witch. It hit with a satisfying thunk, at least.

(14+7 to hit, 7dmg)

  
  


Helios tries to struggle only to find it can't move. It couldn't even curl in on itself. Trapped. So trapped.

  
  


Health: Sierra 60HP, Belladona 80HP, Luis 60HP, Percy 75HP, Helios 66HP poisoned 3 rounds stunned 1 rounds

  
  


Sierra kept her eyes peeled for any familiars, and shot again at it only to miss in her distraction.

(2 miss)

  
  


Belladona moved closer to the witch and slashed her scalpel into the thing several times. She grinned at the damage and moved back.

(Nat 20, 16dmg)

  
  


Luis shook himself a little, and sent several bolts of magic at the bound witch.

"Can it... move?" (d6 +6 to hit, 3 hits at 2 for 6dmg)

Percy hit the witch again, but it didn't feel... great. "I don't think so."

(13+7 to hit, 6dmg)

  
  


He was late, he was SO late! Or rather... He wasn't. Nall was patrolling around Seaford on his own, he was essentially independent with this sort of shit despite already being in Percy's group. When he heard there was a witch battle insight, in his mind... He internally sighed. Finally, some action. Admittedly Nall shouldn't be feeling that way but...

He wanted to put his skills into use. Hidden from plain sight was his entrance, and a quick jump from hiding spot came after. Once that was done, he promptly ran up to the strange-looking witch and stabbed it lightly. Not yet, Nall. Don't go for the big blow.

He looked at the others in silence before turning to the witch. There wasn't much room to talk right now anyway.

(14+5 to hit, 1 DMG)

  
  


Its hand stays still in the air as Helios is unable to move against the onslaught of attacks.

  
  


Health: Sierra 60HP, Belladona 80HP, Luis 60HP, Percy 75HP, Helios 36HP poisoned 2 rounds

  
  


Sierra blinked as another magi suddenly ran out and stabbed the witch. That was an impressive entrance. "Nice!" Aiming around the magi, she fires some more bubbles at the witch.

(13 hit, 4dmg)

  
  


Belladona looked at this blue magi. "What the fuck?" She looked at her datemates before bringing her scalpel into the witch. "Who the fuck are you?" She was on edge again was this a rose cuck? Cause they better not be.

(22 to hit, 5dmg)

  
  


"I... almost feel bad for it?" Luis mumbled, though he kept sending magic its way.

(d18 +6 to hit, 3 hits at 4 for 12dmg)

  
  


Percy jumped, his mace hitting himself in the stomach. He whined, pitching forwards for a second. Hadn't done that fumble in a while. He cracked an eye open and felt his mood lighten a bit. "Oh- Hey!" He called out. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

(nat 1, 5dmg to self)

  
  


He glanced back at Belladonna who was... More than surprised to see the Irish boy suddenly springing in, his face was hard to read. And it seems like the effects of his wish is still evident despite Aos Si not being around. Or perhaps... It wasn't the wish that's making him hard to read. "Nall. New magi recruited by Percy." Nall simply stated, monotoned in his voice. However looking back at the girl then at Percy and then... The rest of the people who he's battling with. Maybe a bit of clear-up is in order. "Oi oi, before ye call me out. Ain't one of the Rose bitches!" He waved a bit, maybe in panic? Who knows.

Nall looked back at the witch and... Right, they were still fighting it. Readying his spear, he charged towards it as a fiery look in his eyes were visible, jabbing it straight to the chest. Or... What it seemed to be the chest.

(d11+5 to hit, 5 DMG)

  
  


Helios sprang up and opened his large wings and with a scream his eye opened. Flying higher they twist their body and slam their tail on the ground sending a shock wave out to hurt the magi.

(17hit, 16 dmg to all magi)

  
  


Health: Sierra 44HP, Belladona 64HP, Luis 44HP, Percy 54HP, Nall 44HP Helios 15HP poisoned 1 rounds

  
  


Sierra lost her balance and fell back from the attack. She tried to fire another shot at it, but couldn't get good aim.

(4 miss)

  
  


Belladona nodded at the blue kid. "Alrighty." Good not a rose cuck. Moving fast after the shockwave was over she jumped and dug her scalpel into the witch's tail and held on.

(22 to hit, 4dmg)

  
  


Luis rolled his eyes at this other, new blue magi, but didn't comment much.

"Good! We're not fond of those assholes!" He sends a bolt of magic at the witch, after weathering the attack. (d5 +6 to hit, 7dmg)

  
  


Percy finally got the wherewithall to hit the witch again with his mace. "Finally..." He grumbled under his breath, then turned to Nall. "It's good to see you- how are you?"

(17+7 to hit, 8dmg)

  
  


Helios screamed out and shattered into a million pieces and golden glitter fell on the magi.

  
  


Health: Sierra 44HP, Belladona 64HP, Luis 44HP, Percy 54HP, Nall 44HP Helios -4HP Dead

  
  


Nall glanced back at Luis, he looks rather uppity from the looks of it. That was until he commented further about them being assholes. Good, something they all have in common. But otherwise, this guy looks like someone who could give you a hard time if he doesn't tread lightly or anything. Looking at Percy, he simply nodded in response. "Doin' fine. Bored as hell with all the patrollin', though." He commented before twirling his spear and de-summoning it immediately. "So... These are the rest of the group, ay? Nice to meetcha!" He nodded his head again.

  
  


Sierra did a little twirl with her gun and rested against her shoulder, not yet detransforming.

  
  


"Nice to meet you, too. Takes a lot of guts to rush into a group of other magi mid battle and stab a witch. I'm impressed!" She was glad to know he wasn't one of those rose cucks. They needed more magi with a backbone.

Belladona landed on the ground even though she wasn't that high in the air. Her nub shook. "Fuck bad idea." She muttered. "Good to hear your not a rose cuck." She commented.

  
  


"Nice to meet you, Nall. I'm Luis, do you know anyone else's names?" Luis offered Nall a hand to shake.

  
  


Percy detransformed, not very keen on keeping his soul on his sleeve, and rubbed the back of his neck. Nall was really cool, and the way the fight had gone proved that. Though... the witch itself was a bit. Remniscent.

  
  


It seems like everyone really did hate those guys. And frankly, he needed to find out what else they did. Maybe he could try and snoop around for that later but... He can't do it alone this time. Although from the looks of it, it seems like... Someone else was missing here. But who...? Maybe its just him that feels someone was missing... Whatever.

Nall glanced at Luis offering a handshake, oh! Well, that was a nice surprise! He sounded friendly! He shook the other boy's hand all friendly-like before taking notice of his question. "Well... I know Percy. And I know Aeron, we kinda sparred a bit. He was really cool. And Chara! Chara was one of my first friends here when I arrived in Seaford." He nodded a bit, heat started slowly overtaking him at the mention of the last magi. Ugh, feelings were confusing as it is.

  
  


"Well I can add another person to that list. I'm Sierra." She said cheerfully before pausing and going to see if Belladona was alright. That didn't sound like a fun drop.

  
  


Belladona smiled at Sierra. "Don't land on your prosthetic leg even when it's magical." She muttered. "I'm going to be leg less for a few days." She grumbled. "I'm Belladona glad to hear we got a... Irish on our team now... unless your Scottish..." She was now a bit confused on accents.

  
  


"The red one is Belladona. We're all dating." Luis nodded.

"Chara is cool." He doesn't mention Aeron.

  
  


Percy took the chance to mention Aeron, since he knew about Luis' hangups and was willing to work around them. "Aeron's one of my best friends. These three are my partners, the ones I told you I was living with? And Chara's pretty cool, I don't know her as well as I want to but..." He faltered. That was true of a lot of magi.

A lot. Of magi.

  
  


Nall chuckled a bit at Bella's confusion. Now, both accents sound a bit too similar. "I'm Irish, ay! But ey, nice to meet y'all in person then!" He nodded, he seems rather proud of that too. Looking at Belladonna and Sierra, a small smile formed across his face. More new allies, the more he got to know them, the better. Sierra sounds like a blast to hang out with, Luis sounds chill enough to have a can of soda with them, Percy was one of the best bros (he could feel it, it seems) and Belladonna... Wasn't exactly as scary as he thought she be. Rather... She seems someone akin to his sister, Skathi, in a way.

Oh, they were all dating? "That's hella nice!" He smiled genuinely. It must feel nice fighting with your loved ones side by side, yeah? Even if they were fighting a dangerous looking witch. Although... Something about Helios looked... Strange... They were humanoid in shape but in different colors. Did the other witches look like that? In different colors? Different shapes? "Aha well... She's more than cool. But ay, she's nice even. And..." He couldn't continue further, he didn't want to embarrass himself by showering her with compliments like that!

  
  


Irish? Cool. Sierra leaned close to Belladona incase she needed help, but turned her focus to Nall. Listening to him start to ramble at the end, she chuckled.

Did he have a crush on Chara or something? While she didn't see the appeal, though that may just be from how she thinks nothing is comparable to her partners, his stumbling over words was kind of cute. It reminded her of an over excited puppy. Still she decided to put him out of his misery. "If you ever wanna train or need help with something, don't be afraid to stop by."

  
  


Belladona nodded. Ah Irish. "Sorry about that. Just accents aren't always easy." She kinda hobbled. "Mi Rey!" She whined and dropped her transformation. "I need tall help." She leans on Sierra so there isn't pressure on her nub. "Stupid nub can't be healed with magic." She grumbled.

  
  


Luis scooped Bella up off her feet.

"I've got you mi Reina, mi Alma." He kisses her nose and dismisses his transformation.

"Wanna walk home with us?"

  
  


Percy glanced between everyone, a bit disoriented at the sudden change. "We could.. order pizza, and hang out together? or something?" He offered.

  
  


It almost as if he was wagging his tail right on the spot. Chara was one thing to get him to ramble about, training was more or less an exciting thing for him. Granted that most of his sparring came from his siblings, not knowing that he was a magi... Rather... A mere warrior-in-training. They were old-fashioned that way. With Luis' offer, however, he simply nodded. "Ay ay, sure!" Wouldn't it be too much trouble if he came along? He looked like... A fifth wheel or something.

That's when Percy suggested pizza. "Mmmm, I'm kinda hungry so aye, I think pizza sounds good, ye." He seconded it, de-transforming with a simple snap of a finger, already getting used to it and now starting to shortcut between transforming and de-transforming with a snap. More or less, trying to get used to it.

  
  


Sierra detransformed and stretched her arms over her head. Pizza and getting to know their new magi sounded like a good idea. Hopefully Nora was already in bed by the time they got home. She would hate to keep the little girl up.

  
  


Belladona smiled and slipped her shoe off. With one movement she popped her leg off. "Pizza sounds great. I'm going to be stuck till it doesn't hurt sooo lets get 'za" She held onto her leg and put the shoe back on. It was just easier to pop the leg off without the shoe.

  
  


Luis hummed.

"Get some cinnamon sticks and it'll be perfect Anana." He grinned.

"So you're new out here, Nall?"

  
  


Percy watched slowly as she did the motion, running a hand through his hair. That... was about normal.

  
  


"Still new to this shit. Well, new to Seaford and this whole magi thing." Despite his best efforts of training alone or with someone who was also a magi, he still isn't strong enough of a magi. Which was getting frustrating at this point but... Nothing with more training could fix that! "But ay, getting the hang of things, at least." He continued on, remembering his spear. A crystal spear, an unbreakable spear... One that only he can wield according to Aos Si.

Gae Bolg... A replica of the crimson spear but crystallized...

  
  


"I think you're doing great. You certainly helped us take down that witch faster." Sierra pointed out. Of course they could have done it without him, but that wasn't important. "How are you liking Seaford so far?" She asked as if there wasn't parts that were still new to her after being around for not even a year yet.

  
  


Belladona nodded. "Cheese bread sticks as well." She pulled out her phone and opened the pizza app. "What does everyone want? Cause it will be home by the time we get home. Don't be shy I can afford it." She starts typing in what she already knew people wanted.

  
  


"I've made my vote, cinnamon sticks. And... olives? I'm feeling olives as a topping, my Reina." Luis murmured, glancing at the others.

  
  


Percy found a lollipop in his hoodie pocket to chew on gently. "Can I get a hawaiian?"

  
  


He glanced at Sierra, huh… He expected to be less chatty with a new kid like himself but… Then again, things won’t go around if they don’t communicate with one another. As what his brothers say; communication is key in teamwork and friendship. ”Eh, not bad, at least. I mean, lively maybe." Maybe he should leave out how he wanted to strange some of the Rose Corp Magis for now, pretty sure that much is obvious. And even if they aren't on the enemy side... There was one guy who he would like to get pierced straight into the head for lack of common sense or whatever. Or maybe it wasn't common sense. "I mean, me and my sibs sell stuff at the wet market so I get to meet different people."

A pizza order? Hmm... "Mmm... I'm up for some hot wings as well if they got any there." Nall requested.


End file.
